


Who we are to become....

by LilFelber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack is Huge, Pack takes over, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFelber/pseuds/LilFelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is almost 30 and has grown into a powerful and respected Emissary of the large Hale-McCall Pack. Learn about the man he has become and the pack he helped build. </p><p>Mostly Stiles POV, but some later chapters may include other peoples stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Pack, My Family, My Business

If you asked Stiles Stilinski about his high school, he would probably tell you it sucked. He might say it was dramatic or stressful or something like that. He most definitely would not tell you about werewolves, kanimas, banshees, or kitsunes. He wouldn’t mention being possessed or being institutionalized. He 100% would never say the words Alpha Pack or Dread Doctors. And for certain he wouldn’t tell you how much time he had spent in the hospital, how many friends of his had been hurt, or that he had seen death a few too many times.

If you asked Stiles Stilinski what he did after high school, he’d probably tell you he took a few years to travel and work before going to college. He might say that he needed to find himself or that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to study. He most definitely wouldn’t tell you that he spent a year each with hunters, kitsunes, and emissaries. He wouldn’t mention that he had traveled all over Europe with Allison, Chris, and Isaac as he trained to be a hunter and learned about the supernatural. He 100% would not say a word about the year in Japan learning about spirituality and other realms from Kitsunes with Kira and the Yukimura’s. And for certain he wouldn’t tell you about the year spent with Lydia, Deaton, and Morrell studying to be an Emissary.

If you asked Stiles Stilinski about college he would say that he went to UC Berkley on a full ride from a private foundation and that he studied English and History with minors in anthropology and religion. He might say that he then went on to get a Masters in Cultural Anthropology with a focus in Mythology. He most definitely would not tell you about setting up a network of contacts across the globe to help research the monster of the week. He wouldn’t mention reforming a pack with ten different species in it. He 100% would never say a word about helping the pack gain control of most of northern California. And for certain wouldn’t tell you about setting up a side job as a magic problem-solver.

No, there are a lot of things that Stile Stilinski wouldn’t tell you about. Most of them, it’s good that you don’t know… it’s safer for you that way. 

\---------------------------------------

In the twelve years since high school, Stiles had changed. He knew it, his pack knew it, and their enemies knew it… the only person who didn’t see it was his father. But he guessed that was normal.

As he stood in his study, staring out the window overlooking Beacon Hill’s Main Street, he tried to control his tone of voice. Somehow he only had control issues with his father…ok and Scott… and probably Derek and Lydia… but really just his father. 

“Dad, you do know I’m turning 30 in a few weeks right?” Stiles said with a sigh, “I kind of think the time when you had a say in how I spend my Saturdays are long passed.”

“Stiles, I’m your father, I will always get a say in how you spend your time,” the Sheriff huffed into the phone. “At least until you settle down and find someone else to take care of you.”

“Dad, I’m almost 30, own a business & a house, am the emissary and third in one of the biggest and most powerful packs in the country, and I’m thought of world-wide as an expert in a few different fields including some that 90% of the population don’t know anything about. I’d say I’m pretty settled down.”  
This was an old argument, one they had pretty much constantly… Every birthday, Christmas, and every time that Stiles broke up with someone (although Stiles’ dates were few and far between).

“Fine Stiles, I don’t want to argue,” Stiles didn’t agree with that but he let it slide. “I just wanted to make sure you were picking up Melissa and I from the Airport next week and that you were coming over for a small birthday dinner before the pack party?”

“Yes to the dinner before the party but I think Scott is going to end up picking you up actually. Erica and I are travelling to Toronto for a few days. An old friend from my Emissary days needs help with something.”

“Anything serious? What friend?” John immediately sounded stressed.

“Dad! Calm down!” Stiles let out an exasperate sigh. “It’s the Green Pack; you met their Alpha a few years ago when she came to Scott’s wedding. Evelyn Green, short women, gray hair, looks like a too young, too hot grandmother that could still kill you.”

“She’s the one who gave Scott and Allison that weird knife thing right?”

“It was a ceremonial dagger from like 200 years ago and it had a crazy strong protection spell laid on it to help ward their house, but yes that’s her.” Stiles looked over at his bookshelf and saw the matching dagger she had given him at the same time. “Anyway, her pack has recently integrated a family of Harpies and they are having some issues with the pack bonds. Since we had similar problems when Kyle’s group petitioned to join our pack, she asked if I could come take a look at things.”

“Who else is going? Not just you and Erica. I know that you can take care of yourselves and all but still…”

“No worries dad, Boyd is coming because well where Erica goes so does he, I think Kyle’s coming to help with the Harpy side of things, and I’m going to ask with Avery can come as well. Her fae blood lets her see bonds as well as I can.” There was a pause on the phone so Stiles asked, “You still there dad?”

“Yeah, I’m here, just trying to figure out when I started accepting conversations about Harpies, Fairies, and Magic as normal and not just stories?”

“I think it started with me being an idiot and looking for a dead body… but if you come up with an alternative where I’m not at blame, I’m open to hearing it.”

“Not likely son. Well, give Scott the flight information, Melissa talks to him every day so we’ll arrange everything.”

“Between you calling me and Mel calling Scott, have y’all had any time to enjoy your trip? I hear Germany is lovely this time of year.”

“Ha ha Stiles, I get it. The old man calls his Only Son too much.” John emphasized only son a little too much for Stiles to believe that he was actually upset. “Alright, well we are about to go to dinner. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Alright, bye dad. Love ya.”

“Love you too, Son.”

Stiles hung up and looked over at the clock on the wall, just past 9am in California which would make it just past 6pm in Germany. He should really get back to grading the stack of papers he had sitting on his desk. 

After college, Stiles had spent some time helping Derek and Scott set up the Hale-McCall Pack and had needed a job in Beacon Hill. Not many knew that it was the Nameton that gave Stiles so much power, and he had to be near it to continually maintain the link. So Stiles had gotten a position teaching English and History at his old Alma Mater, Beacon Hills High School. It wasn’t exactly what he expected to do with his degree, but it was good still and since the principle was a member of the pack he was able to get the time off he needed to handle pack business.

\----------------------------

The papers took him a few hours to grade, and by the time he looked up at the clock it was almost noon. The council was meeting at 12:30 so he had better get moving. He threw the rest of the papers and tablet into his emergency bag and grabbed his phone. A quick text to Lydia (“Stopping for coffee, you want your usual?”) and he was on his way out the door. His downtown apartment was about a 20 minute drive to the house in the preserve. 

He jumped in his jeep and patted her fondly. His first jeep, the only that had accompanied him on so many adventures in high school, had died in North Dakota when he was hunting a Yeti with Deaton the year he turned 21. He had been through a few cars since then, but this blue on black jeep was by far his favorite. It was like his jeep had been reincarnated. 

A quick stop for coffee, which became less quick when he got Lydia’s text back (“Thank you dear. Can you get Allison an Americano, Kyle a chai, and Jon a bone-dry cappuccino?”), and then Stiles head out to the Pack house. These meetings happened once a week with full pack meetings once a month. The council made things much easier to deal with instead of having all 40 something pack members get together ever week.

Stiles walked in and passed out drinks before grabbing his normal seat near one end of the table. He looked around the room, noting a few people still weren’t there yet. Currently, Lydia and Allison sat to his left talking easily. They had been a part of the council from its beginning; Allison because of her hunting background and job at a fairly well know law firm and Lydia because of her skills as a banshee and her sheer genius. 

Jon Sawyer sat on the opposite side of the table from the girls, about middle of the table. Jon, his wife Avery, and his brother Jordan had joined the pack Stile’s senior year of college. All three had fae blood in them and grown up in a pack in New England. Fae-borns only have access to their powers when in a pack with other supernatural creatures, and with very few packs that would accept them they hadn’t had many options. They had approached Derek and Scott about joining and after some time were welcomed. Jon is the city planner in Beacon Hills and represented the fae on the council. There were six fae altogether: Jon, Avery, their two children, Jordan, and Jordan’s girlfriend Danni.

Kyle Miller sat next Jon, their conversation friendly and a little loud. Kyle and his husband Dylan along with his younger sister Kinsey were all Harpies. Similar to werewolves but a few more feathers and wings that could be sprouted when they transformed. Kyle was a doctor at Beacon Hill Memorial and the council’s medical expert.

Boyd sat towards the head of the table across from Danny and Lucas. Boyd served on the police department and was pretty much the general for the Pack, Danny ran a small software company and served as technical expertise, and Lucas Sanchez (one of the Chimeras that were still around from the awful Dread Doctor’s business their senior year of high school) was a Financial planner and manager at a local firm and helped the pack with money issues. 

So it was just Scott and Derek they were waiting for… big surprise. Stiles rolled his eyes at his two Alphas; they were equally unable to keep track of time. His relationship with both was strong if different. Scott had been his friend since they were 4 years old and was always going to be the first person Stiles looked to for support. Derek was different; he supported Stiles by respecting him. He trusted in Stiles’ abilities and listen to his input as an equal. They were friends and that was all. There had been a moment when Stiles though more might happen but then Derek met Tiffany Wells when visiting another pack and that was it, he was mated. Tiffany and her brother had been great additions to the pack and Stiles was glad to see Derek happy, and expecting his first child soon as well.

These meetings hadn’t been very eventful the last year or so. The pack was stable and growing at a comfortable rate but now that growth was through children. Lydia and Aiden had a daughter, as did Erica and Boyd, Allison and Scott had a pair of twin boys, and Jackson and Malia had a son. Add in Derek’s expectant baby and the two Sawyer kids and the there were 8 little ones running around. All the adults were gainfully employed and their territory hadn’t been threatened in years. They were a large pack for sure, with almost 50 members if you included Scott, Allison, Lydia, and his parents. With Derek in his mid thirties no one saw him as too young to lead and the only people who could really challenge his claim would be Peter or Cora, the first of which hadn’t been seen in years (god, Stiles’ hoped he was dead) and the latter of which was happy in her life as a Beta and mated to Isaac.

Stiles had just pulled out his laptop when Scott and Derek came into the room from the door that connected to Derek’s office. Both had easy smiles on and took their seats at either end of the table.

“So let’s go through weekly reports and then on to any other topics.” And with those words, Derek started the meeting…


	2. A Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's a board meeting and Stiles fluffing! 
> 
> Still no beta, anyone wanna volunteer?

Stiles always just held in laughter at the beginning of these meetings… or sometimes he didn’t hold it in. He wasn’t really sure why he laughed. Maybe it was the fact he was sitting around a table with creatures that most people think are fairy tales. Maybe it had to do with them ordering the table and chairs from an office supply company. Or maybe it was Lydia passing around agendas… yes agendas. Maybe it was all of it and just how far they had come from when they used to have pack meetings in the abandoned house, or the abandoned train station, or the abandon warehouse… man they used to hang out in a lot of abandoned buildings.  
  
Stiles shook his head and glanced at the agenda. If there wasn’t anything pressing…no rouge omega, no scary witches, no unicorn trapped in a bog (which had been a pain in the ass to get out)… then Lucas always started the meeting with a financial report. After the Dread Doctor’s had been taken care of, Deaton and Morell had helped most of the Chimeras stabilize. They weren’t in any danger losing control and they wouldn’t be spitting up black or silver goo anytime soon. Lucas had been spliced with girtabliu DNA, basically a Sumerian Scorpion man, and when he transitioned poisonous spines appeared on his arms, shoulders and back plus claws and fangs.  
  
But what the pack relied on him for was to handle their money. He invested what the pack brought in through their businesses (Derek’s mechanic shop, Kira’s Boutique, the bar Erica ran, Danny’s software company, Isaac’s bakery, even Stiles supernatural consulting) and used it to finance the other businesses, build college savings accounts for each pack kid, and for other pack expense. He was going on about some financial auditing they were going through at the moment that Stiles didn’t really care about and from the looks on the faces of the others at the table, they didn’t either. But Lydia and Derek both seemed interested so Stiles spent some time grading as the money talk continued for a half hour or so.  
  
Stiles slid his grading to the side when first Danny then Allison gave their reports which were both over quickly; nothing new from the pack’s tech guru or from the hunter, although Allison had some papers that her law firm needed taken care of. She passed them to Derek who looked them over and passed them back. Boyd’s report from the Sherriff’s department was pretty lack luster as well, just some basic hiring things. With the population of Beacon Hills growing so was its police force. Boyd hadn’t seen anything strange in the applicants but he passed their names and contact information to Danny, Lydia, and Stiles to check out. The only report left before Stiles and the Alphas was the medical report from Kyle.  
  
“So the hospital has been pretty quiet lately. No usual animal attacks or weird stories. Melissa, Tiffany, and I keep our ears to the ground for any trouble but haven’t heard anything yet,” the male harpy said. “We are going to need to get most of the pack kids in soon so we can start their preparation for school. The humans will need shots and the non-humans will need to come in so I can pretend to give them shots. Either way it should be in the next month or so. I know the older three probably need a check up anyway, so if we can schedule them all that would be great.”  
  
Kyle made eye contact with the parents at the table, who all nodded, before continuing. “The only other thing I have is an idea that Melissa and I have been considering. It’ll cost a little money and we’ll need some help from Allison with some legal paperwork and from Stiles and Lydia in the planning probably.” He paused as he passed out some papers to the table. Stiles glanced at the papers and smiled wide, this was going to be fun.  
  
“As you can see, we’d like to put together a clinic for the supernatural. I know that many of us have accelerated healing but we can still be affected by things, be it wolfsbane or mountain ash or silver. We are already known as the go to pack for trouble in most of the western USA. We’ve handled negotiations, treaties, territory disputes, hunters, ancient magic, and more. I think adding a medical component to what we offer could really help. Plus it would be a great cover for medical supplies and treatment of young non-humans.”  
  
Derek nodded, “I think you have a point Kyle. This could definitely be an advantage in the future. How long would it take to get operational?”  
  
“Depending on how quickly we find a location and if there are any legal hang ups, I think around 6 months.”  
  
“The building downtown where Danny, Isaac, and Kira have their offices should have space available,” Joe added, as City Planner for Beacon Hills he was the man to go to when you needed space. “If we plan on using it for supernatural pediatrics, I like the idea of having other pack around.”  
  
“Plus I’ve already placed protections on the building and wards around the ground,” Stiles said. “And it’s easily accessible from the preserve, which was one of the reasons we choose it for the others.”  
  
Stiles watched as Scott and Derek exchanged a look before Scott said “All in favor?”  
  
As affirmatives came from around the table, Kyle seemed to let out the breath he had been holding. Kyle had been with the pack a few years now but still wasn’t as relaxed about pack business as the rest.  
  
Scott cleared his throat, “That’s actually a good segue into something Derek, Lydia, and I wanted to discuss with all of you. Stiles, do you mind holding off your report for a bit.”  
  
“Actually all I have is a request for Avery, Boyd, and Kyle to accompany Erica and I next week when we go to the Greens,” Stiles replied.  
  
Scott and Derek looked at each other again before Scott replied. “Should be no problem Stiles. Have Lucas arrange travel fund for you.”  
  
“What Scott and I wanted to talk to you about is a new phase for the pack,” Derek began. “Currently we are one of the biggest packs in the country, probably only smaller than the O’Brians in New England, the Tanners in Montana, and the Hughes in Texas, although we aren’t much smaller than the last and the first two aren’t growing as quickly as we are. Additionally we are the most diverse of any pack we’ve ever come across. It’s hard to find another pack that includes, wolves, kitsunes, hellhounds, banshees, harpies, fae-born, and humans, not to mention the Chimeras that are unique to us.”  
  
“We think that puts us in interesting and tactical position,” Lydia continued. “Between the actual make-up of the pack, what we’ve faced, and the contacts we have across the globe, we are without a doubt one of the most well respected packs on the planet. So it’s time to throw that respect around a little bit.”  
  
“Kyle your medical center plays into what we have in mind,” said Scott, picking up where Lydia had stopped. “We think that Beacon Hills is uniquely suited to become a supernatural embassy of sorts. We could continue handling treaties and disputes but in a neutral area, and we think that by opening the borders of the town to some of non-pack supernaturals we could create a community here that could show the rest of the world how to live peacefully.”  
  
“What do you mean by non-pack supernaturals?” Allison asked.  
  
Stiles answered her, “Well I’m guessing you are talking about the Kincaid Coven who have petitioned us to move here, they need to live somewhere with enough ley-lines to support themselves and one got a job not far from here so we are there only option, and then there is that small tribe of Merpeople who want to migrate to the coast. Apparently they had been driven out of their native lands in Mexico and something about our coastal waters they like.” He caught Scott’s eye who smiled brightly at his best friend. “I was wondering how we were going to deal with them, this makes sense.”  
  
Derek nodded in agreement, “We were planning on offering both treaties anyway but if we can do it as the first step towards become an Embassy, then that’s even better.”  
  
Stiles turned to Lydia, “Alright Lydia, I know this was your idea. What’s the end goal? Don’t get me wrong, I like it. But why here?”  
  
Lydia smirked and patted his hand, “Stiles, I’m glad that someone here recognizes that those two couldn’t have come up with this on their own.” Derek and Scott shared an eye roll but the comment slide. Lydia continue, “Other than our pack’s position and make-up, there are two things we having going for us. The first you mentioned a bit, the ley-lines. Those power conduits all lead to and converge at the Nameton, and sense it’s been connected to the pack, it means that we have some major magic at our disposal and a symbol that others in the supernatural community will understand.”  
  
“And what’s the last reason?” Stiles asked curiously.  
  
“Why honey, it’s you!”  
  
“Me, what do I have to do with this?” Stiles almost squeaked… almost.  
  
“Dude, you are one of the most powerful druids in the last century, you’ve tamed the Nameton, made friends all over the world, and helped stop an Apocalypse at least three times,” Scott said with a laugh.  
  
“I think only two of those would have been Apocalyposes, the thing in Peru was more local destruction rather than global implosion,” Stiles said dismissively. “Ok, so I’m powerful and well connected. I’ve helped some people when I’ve been able to. I’m still not getting it.”  
  
Lydia’s only response was, “And you don’t have to, because we do and so does everyone else.”  
  
“She’s right Stiles,” Derek said. “Having you here makes it possible for this to happen. In the last year alone you’ve been all over the world lending a hand to all kinds of problems. People we don’t know seek you out for help.”  
  
Kyle nodded, “To be fair, the stories we heard about you were the reason we came here.”  
  
Joe added, “Avery, Jordan, and I only approached your pack because of your reputation of dealing with non-wolves. Mostly we had heard about the Hale-McCall pack’s emissary who was fair and powerful.”  
  
Lydia sighed, “Please don’t give him a big head.”  
  
“My head is just fine, thank you very much,” Stiles responded with a grin. “I appreciate all of that I guess… I just don’t see it. But if you guys think it’ll work than I’m all in.”  
  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” Derek said. “I think that about wraps up this meeting. Scott, Lydia, and I will start moving forward with plans for the Embassy. Kyle, work with Allison, Lucas, and Joe on the clinic. Stiles keep me in the loop about the Green pack trip; let me know if you need anything.”  
  
“We are doing pack movie night and cook out at our place tonight,” Scott yelled as people started gathering their things.  
  
Stiles reached for Lydia’s arm, “I need to go spend some time at the Nameton this afternoon before I leave for Toronto. Care to join me?”  
  
Lydia smiled, “I guess, but you’re buying coffee on the way out.”  
  
“I bought coffee before the meeting!”  
  
“Well, looks like you can buy twice in a day,” Lydia said as she swung her purse over her shoulder. “Do we need anything?”  
  
“Nah, I brought all the supplies,” Stiles said as he waved to the pack, knowing he’d see them that evening. “You are going to bankrupt me with all these coffee trips, you know that right?”

  



End file.
